Love's Lullaby
by Cherryblossoms0012
Summary: Sasuke is a new singer at a local bar,there he meets Naruto. He seems oddly familiar but cant be placed in the Uchiha's head. Will Naruto be able to help him figure out his past? Main pairing: Sasunaru with some other yuri and het. Rated M for later chap,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC USED IN THIS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL ARTISTS! I ALSO DON'T OWN NARUTO AND THE CHARACTERS!!!**

**Ok well here's another story that's been floating around in my head recently so I decided to write it out and see how it plays out. **

**The setting is modern ok?**

**Their also in America but as for now theres really no need for me to explain where because Im not exactly sure myself XD**

**Sasuke, Naruto, and friends are roughly around the age of 21-23and Kakashi and the other older Naruto characters I add are around 32-35 (I don't wanna make them to old) ^^**

**Warning-This chapter doesn't really have anything at the moment just a little kiss but nothing really hard core…yet…-smirks- Don't worry my little pets I will add some yaoi but after I get the story developed =] **

-.-.-.-.-.-

He strummed the first few chords of the song and closed his eyes as the music he produced put him in a trance that was very calming and relaxing. He continued with the intro before he took a breath of the cool air that surrounded him and the stage he was performing on, and begun to sing.

_If all the flowers faded away  
And if all the storm clouds decided to stay  
Then you would find me  
Each hour the same  
She is tomorrow  
And I am today_

If right is leaving  
I'd rather be wrong  
She is sunlight  
The sun is gone

And if loving her is  
Is a heartache for me  
And if holding her means  
I have to bleed  
Then I am the martyr  
Love is to blame  
She is the healing  
And I the pain

She lives in a daydream.  
I don't belong.  
She is the sunlight.  
The sun is gone.

_And it will take _

_This life of regret_

_For my heart to learn to forget_

_Tomorrow will be as_

_It always has been_

_And I will fall to her again_

_Fore I know _

_I've come to close_.

I said if right is leaving  
I'd rather be wrong.  
She is the sunlight,  
The sun is gone.  
She is the sunlight,  
The sun is gone

In the finishing notes of the piano, Sasuke slowly opened his dark, coal eyes to stare at the stage floor he was on. As he lifted his eyes from the floor he looked into the crowd of people who were gently swaying to the music, silent and calm, soaking up the lyrics sung by the voice of an angel, and the sweet melody that laced through the rhyme of words.

The crowd he usually performed for was generally like this. They were calm and they actually listened to the music and let the lyrics reach them. This was the way Sasuke liked it. No crazy mosh pits, screaming fans, drunken morons, sober morons, etc. he liked the peaceful and controlled environments.

He usually saw the same thing every time he looked out into the crowd, and lately it had become rather dull, a sort of black and white sort of scheme, as he saw it too many times, it replayed like an old movie. This time though, was different.

This time when he gazed into the crowd he saw something out of the ordinary, a man that stood out, above all the rest. Their eyes met, immediately locking onto each others gaze.

Sasuke was stunned to see that bright blue eyes, that would most definitely but the bluest of skies to shame, were staring right back into his with slight amusement and awe. Though the crowd looked rather dim to him because of the harsh blinding spotlight Sasuke didn't quite get the best look that he could of the figure standing in the crowd that had captured his attention, but one thing was for sure, Sasuke usually wasn't intrigued by many things and as to why this seemingly ordinary looking man had caught his on a whim and had held his attention was new to him and he wanted to find out why.

The last few piano notes were hit, signaling the end of the song and the audience clapped as they always did once he finished singing. He stood up from the bar stool he was sitting upon, moving the microphone away from in front of him, and slinging his guitar his back, he bowed and was met with a slightly louder applause from before. He turned to face his pianist to thank him and ask for the music sheets back, and after that he quietly exited the stage and headed off to the side, going backstage where he was met by his life long friend and manager Hatake Kakashi.

"Great performance as usual, Sasuke," Kakashi said, the lower half of his face covered by a black and grey checkered scarf, which made his words a little mumbled. Sasuke though, was used to it. Ever since he'd known the man, which was since he was born, he'd always had something covering the lower half of his face, after awhile he got bored with asking why he always wore it and accepted it as it was.

"Hn" Was all the last Uchiha had to say.

He wasn't the most talkative of people. He liked the silence and he didn't see the need in saying anything unnecessary. It just wasted breath, time, and it annoyed him. He liked the silence. The complete and utter silence, the one that you could hear a pin drop a couple feet away, and the only voices that could be heard were his inner thoughts. To any other person it may be considered weird but Sasuke had a way of doing things differently than many other people, which was partly the reason he thought and acted differently.

It wasn't his fault. He was one of those children you would call "special". Not special as in retarded, where he couldn't go to the bathroom without someone holding his hand, no, he was one of the special types of people who were insanely smart. It wouldn't come as quite a shock to most people if they knew him and knew his lineage.

Sasuke had grown up in one of the smartest and most respected families in Japan. The Uchiha family. The Uchiha family was mostly made up with geniuses and or perfectionists. They had made their living with high paying and highly respected jobs, such as surgeons, lawyers, college professors, business mangers, etc. They were always perfect, never having a flaw or showing that they had one to anyone but themselves. Sasuke was less than that. He wasn't perfect and it took him some time to realize that he never could. That was partly the reason why he had run away to America. He needed a new start, a new beginning, a place to start over fresh and forget everything else he knew. Things had timed out somewhat horribly for his family at the time he decided that. Just a few months before his brother, Itachi, had come out to their parents about being gay and his father in a fit of rage banished Itachi and disowned him without a second thought. Itachi left for good after that and had no contact with anyone from the family besides Sasuke. Itachi would call him on some occasions to tell him about his new life that he had and said that he wished Sasuke could do the same.

Itachi was probably the only bearable one, in Sasuke's mind. Being brothers they understood each other in that brotherly way that only blood brothers could understand. Itachi was his confidant and Sasuke trusted Itachi with everything and it came as no surprise to him when he told him he to was also gay. The only thing both secretly gay brothers do, in a family where being homosexual was one of the most shameful sins in the family, they could only comfort each other to the others extent. Itachis coming out was easier because he had his boyfriend, Deidara, with him, holding his hand the whole way, even when their father, Fugaku, threatened to cut it off, he didn't back down but clasped onto it tighter. That was probably the reason why Itachi was so strong and so determined to get free and be rid of the stupid family rules, he had someone there with him, all the steps of the way. Sasuke didn't. He was all alone then. But he had gotten through it none the less and left his family for good and was finally starting to become happy with his life and who he was for a chance in his life. He was finally granted some happiness in his past life of painful misery and sorrow, he was granted a chance. He most certainly wouldn't waste it.

"Want some water?" Kakashi asked holding out a bottle of Zephyrhills water towards him.

"No, Ill just get something out at the bar." He stated solemnly before walking past the silver haired man to his guitar case. He gently placed in the hard case, decorated with stickers of some of his favorite bands, and closed the lid.

"I've got it. Go get a drink and I'll put your things in the apartment, ok?" Kakashi said grabbing the handle before Sasuke could pull it away.

"Hn"

With that said and done, Sasuke exited the backstage area and headed out into the crowd swaying gently as another band was playing. No one really noticed him and that was the way he liked it. He made his way to the bar where there was an array of different alcoholic drinks and bottles and mixtures for the different concoctions. He looked them over once but settled on a light beer. The bartender presented it to him with the cap already off and Sasuke took a swig of it before spinning the bar stool around to stare absently into the crowd, eyes scanning for that hint of blue he had seen moments before.

"I'll have what he's having," the voice had broken Sasuke's quick gaze over the crowd and he turned his head to the man sitting beside him. The first thing that registered was the bright blonde unruly hair that shone like the sun even in the dim lights of the space they were in. It was like the man was glowing, like he was shining, but Sasuke quickly shoved that thought away, _'Humans can't glow…can they?' _

Just then the man's head turned towards him to reveal the same blue eyes that had mesmerized him and he raked his eyes over the man beside him. His hair was the color of the sun and just as wild and untamed as the solar flares of the actual sun. His eyes, god those eyes, were the deepest hue of blue and the most gorgeous and the most fitting he saw to his face that was a gentle tan. Not to dark or to light, it was just right. His cheeks were scarred with three whisker like marks on each one, giving the other man a fox like appearance and even more so when the man smiled, relinquishing perfect white teeth.

Sasuke had never before seen someone so…perfect. That was something to say considering that he hated that word with a fiery passion, the kind of hating passion that the devil has for God for casting him out of the heavens and into the pits of eternal darkness. He was speechless as he raked his eyes over the blonde's body. The blonde was noticeably shorter than he was; he assumed he was about 5'4, since he was 5'7. He had on a fitting, long-sleeve black shirt with faded light blue jeans and converse. The clothes weren't the only thing that the Uchiha was noticing. He noticed that the boy was rather quite defined, from what he could tell from the way his shirt clung to his body. His frame was small and thin, not the anorexic thin, the nice thin, where as not to fat but not to skinny. All in all Sasuke was amazed to meet someone like this, let alone _look_ at someone like this.

"Done checking me out?" the blonde asked, a smirk playing at his lips as he looked at Sasuke, amusement flickering those oceanic eyes.

"Hn, you wish dobe." Sasuke returned, a faintly noticeable blush spread across his cheeks from being caught. He took another sip of his beer and turned his head to the band on stage, silently praying that the other didn't notice the faint tinge of pink.

"They're pretty good," the boy took a sip of his beer, "but they're definitely not as good as you."

Sasuke set his beer down to look at the blonde who was facing him now. "What?" he questioned.

The boy smirked, "You heard me. If you didn't then you just missed out on your compliment, teme."

Sasuke visibly twitched at the "teme" comment, but ignored it for now. He wanted to get to know this boy a little bit more, find some things out about him.

'_Who the hell is this guy? He's gorgeous, he's a bit cocky but that's just something that's him I guess…why am I so interested in him? He's not that intriguing…ok well that was a lie, but seriously, he seems like someone who's annoying and obnoxious, why can't I just walk away? I wonder what his name is…'_

As if the boy was reading his mind and inner thoughts, the boy stated, "In case you're wondering, my name's Naruto Uzumaki. And I already know who you are, you're Sasuke Uchiha, the great singer that everyone's buzzing about recently. And I gotta say, you are pretty impressive," he smiled here and extended his hand out to shake the others.

"Everyone's buzzing about me?" He asked somewhat surprised and grasped the other mans hand and shook it firmly. After a few shakes he pulled his hand away and used it to finish off his beer that he had been periodically drinking throughout.

"Yeah, you really wouldn't believe. It's getting really crazy, and all my friends can never shut up about you. I finally got them to quiet down when I told them that I was going to see you perform. They were actually pretty surprised, I usually put up with the shit that they talk about, but it really wasn't coming to an end so I decided I'd just surprise them." He held his own bottle by the neck and swished the remaining liquid around before bringing the opening to his rose petal lips and swallowing the last of the beverage.

Sasuke's lips turned into a smirk and said teasingly, "So you came to see me because you were annoyed with your friends and not that you wanted to actually see me?"

Naruto looked back up at him and gave him a cheeky grin, flashing his perfect teeth to him again. "Not entirely, I heard you were pretty hot as well, so I thought 'what the hell, what could a quick show harm?' Who knew that I'd actually be able to talk to you? My friends are gonna totally bitch at me when I tell them this." He laughed lightly.

Sasuke just stared at the other boy and watched the way his chest moved up and down, the way his eyes seemed to close, the way his mouth turned into a smile when he laughed. He found it strange but he actually liked listening to him, hearing his laugh, and seeing his smile. All these things had made Sasuke all the more confused.

'_What the hell is going on with me? Why do I feel so attracted to him? I've only just met him…but…he seems oddly familiar…'_

"Well it's been fun, but I really gotta go, I have stuff I gotta do tomorrow and I cant stay out so late," he glanced at his watch quickly, "Shit, I shouldn't even be out this late. I'll see ya 'round, Sasuke."

He dug into his pockets and pulled out a couple dollars to pay for both of their drinks and started to walk away, leaving a slightly confused and stunned raven haired man behind in the midst. That was until Naruto turned around and walked back towards him.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke, still sitting on the stool and stood rather to close for normal people who had just met on a complete and total whim, "Here," He slipped a piece of paper into Sasuke's dress shirt pocket. "That's my number. You should call me sometime so we can go hang out. If you don't call me then I'll just come back here, hunt you down, drag you off the stage, and force you to hang out with me." He smiled brightly at Sasuke.

"Alright I get it," Sasuke breathed out, "I'll call you. I don't want you dragging my ass off stage. That would be horrible and I doubt the manager would let you off easy."

"True, true," Naruto resonated, again a look of amusement found its way into the cerulean orbs and Sasuke only had a second to translate before he felt a pair of lips against his in a quick peck that had him blushing all over, surprised and shocked at the sudden movement by the other man. Naruto left the gaping man behind and turned and walked away, throwing his hand up carelessly in a movement that Sasuke only could think was a wave.

"See ya, teme."

That was the last thing he heard the other man say before he walked right out the doors of the bar and into the night. At being left alone, Sasuke allowed himself to slump his shoulders and go over everything that had happened that night, from him noticing Naruto onstage from getting a kiss from him when he departed. He was already confused, but he was just baffled now.

'_He kissed me?! What the hell?! We just met! I know I haven't lived here for very long but I'm quite sure that kissing people after just meeting them, especially on the lips, isn't something that you usually do! Not that I'm complaining…its not that I didn't like it…it was just unexpected is all, but then why did he do it in the first place?'_

His head was running amuck from all the analyzing and questions he was asking in his head, but one thought ran bright and true, he liked this boy named Naruto Uzumaki, he liked the way his lips felt against his own and he couldn't deny that he wanted more. He let a small smile make its way to his lips, which he didn't allow often, as he remembered the way it felt and the suddenness of it.

He got up from his bar stool and proceeded to head out the door into the semi-chilly night. He sighed thoughtfully and looked up into the star-lit sky and watched them for a moment in wonder and amazement and again, for the second time tonight, he let a smile slip on his face, as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath of clean air and let the blonde man's smile fill into his head, giving him another reason to smile like he did.

He opened his eyes again to stare into the vast open expanse of stars. He put his hands into his pockets and turned in the direction of his apartment, the smile never leaving his face as he walked down the street, the dark path lightly lit with the soft glow of sreet lamps and the pavement littered with fallen autumn leaves.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

How did you like it??! ^^

This was freakin like 6-7 pages man!!!

Give me some feedback on what you thought its greatly appreciated =]

This will be a multi-chapter fic so prepare for updates that may actually come

I'm actually happy the way this turned out and I want to continue writing so I probably will be updating this unlike my other story which don't worry I will work on XDD

Its just taking me awhile, but until then, ja ne ^^

xoxoxox Cherry


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I asked Kishimoto if he would at least give me Sasuke…and he shot me in the foot… That overly violent man! He said that he had about 500000000 fan girls ask him for Sasuke and that I was apparently the last straw. –cries- I got my foot shot because some stupid fan girls wanted MY Sasuke!!**

**Naruto: YOUR Sasuke? He's mine!!**

**Me: Well, in this story he is, and I guess he really is but I still want him! –glares-**

**Naruto: -snorts- Like you'll ever get him anyway.**

**Me: -twitch- What?! I can very much as easily make this into an Orochimaru and Sasuke fanfiction if you want!! –smirks evilly- **

**Naruto: -gasps- You wouldn't…**

**Me: -evil laugh- Just watch me! As long as I own and continue to type on this keyboard I can make whatever I want!**

**Naruto: … You wouldn't do that. You don't even like that couple!!**

**Me: … makes an interesting read though…**

**Sasuke and Naruto: . . . . **

**Me: -smiles triumphantly-**

**Till Next time!! XD**

**Well here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy it! =]**

-.-.-.-.-.-

The sun filtered through Naruto's open window as his alarm woke him, signaling him that it was time to get up and greet the day. He inwardly groaned at having to actually wake up early since today was his day off of work. He groaned for another reason, and that was because he had to bail out on Sasuke so early yesterday.

He sat up in bed and swung his feet to the side, his feet touching the cold hardwood floor. He sat like that for a couple minutes trying to get used to the feeling of being up and proceeded to take a shower and get ready for the early start that was patiently awaiting him.

Yesterday he had gotten a text message from his best friend, Sakura, telling him to meet her at the café they usually ate at, a little earlier than usual, as she had some important things to discuss. Why they couldn't meet at the usual time and discuss whatever was important then, was something that Naruto was not going to argue with his pink haired friend. He knew the consequences of going against something once she had something in mind, it _wasn't_ very pretty. So he had decided to just go with it, even it meant to shorten his time with the very handsome man he was engaging in conversation with yesterday.

He had finished getting ready and proceeded to head down to the meeting place that was just around the corner from his apartment. It was a short and enjoyable walk that woke him up completely to enjoy the fresh air and actually enjoy the morning instead of cursing it. He reached the café before his pink haired friend and decided to sit outside and wait till she arrived. It was a quaint café with not many people. It had a nice feeling to it. The inside was calming as classical music lingered with the conversations of the few people that scattered the tables. The walls were a tan color, one that wouldn't distract people too much, with random, tasteful pictures spread across various spaces on the walls. Outside they had a little fenced off area with tables and chairs, for when the weather was nice. It was a peaceful and modern place, it was no wonder the two had become very attached to it when the place went up.

"Good morning Mr. Uzumaki. What can I get for you? The usual?" the usual waitress Ami asked as she smiled brightly at him.

"Yes please, Ami. Oh and can you bring Sakura's usual order too please?" he answered and returned her gentle smile.

"Sure can do." She scribbled the notes in her pad and walked back into the café to get their order.

Sakura and Naruto have been daily costumers here since it opened. Whether they were here together or separately, all the employees knew them and what they usually ordered. It was nice. It was better than having to repeat yourself every time you walked in, and all the employees were kind and friendly so it made coming here more enjoyable and relaxing than those normal stressful mornings.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura shouted from across the street before crossing it to sit in front of him in the two chaired table Naruto had decided to sit in when he arrived.

"Hey. Finally you're here," he chuckled softly, "I've been here forever!" he dramatized.

She playfully slapped him lightly, "Sure you have. I bet you just got here and ordered for us." She stated simply.

He visibly stiffened a little at knowing she was completely right. "Heh heh, you know me too well." He scratched the back of his head and grinned, a habit he had since he was a little kid.

"Of course I do" Sakura stated knowingly.

"Here you guys go!" Ami said coming out from the café and placing their order in front of them. Naruto only had a cup of coffee, while Sakura had a morning croissant and a cup of coffee as well.

"Thanks," they both said happily to her before she waved a 'your welcome' before getting back to the other costumers at the café.

"So," a bubble gum haired girl drawled out, "how did you like Sasuke's performance?" She asked as she opened a packet of sugar and poured it into her coffee.

He watched her as she stirred her coffee and took a sip, "It was most impressive. I didn't think he would be that good. You were also right, Sakura, he is very hot." Naruto smirked at this, knowing what had happened the night before, and took a sip of his own coffee.

"Aha, I knew you would agree with me." She chirped as she giggled lightly. "He's quite a catch isn't he? She smiled and winked at him.

"You know, sometimes I find it hard to believe that you're a complete lesbian, Sakura." He shook his head and laughed.

She sighed, "Well you can't help who you fall in love with." She said thoughtfully, thinking of the loving blonde of her own.

Sakura and Ino had been rivals their entire lives. Every time you saw the duo they were always at each others necks, literally. They always fought and it seemed like the two would never get along, until the school decided to go on a "friendship retreat" it just so happened that they weren't the only two girls that were having a rough relationship. The whole girl population had gone into what some would call a girl war and were fighting with other nonstop and disrupted classes and teachers. It got to the point where enough was enough and the principle decided to go to a retreat camp to get this problem all sorted out.

Upon stepping foot on the ground, there the two found out that they were roommates. Of course they fought with the instructors of the camp to get them to switch rooms but they were refused. At first it was awkward as they couldn't seem to agree with anything and their situation only seemed to get worse when they were alone together, but after a few days they got to know each other more and realized they had more in common then they knew. They started to hang out and act civil towards each other for the first time in their lives. After one of the rather deeper classes, about learning things out about others, they came to a conclusion that they actually could get along and be friends. Soon, friends turned into something more and something so much deeper, as they both revealed feelings for each other and came to tell each other that they had always admired each other and fought because they each were to proud to admit what they were feeling. It wasn't until a few weeks after the retreat that they openly came out to their friends that they were dating. It came as quite a shock to some of their friends but to most they could already see way before that the two would eventually end up together and that all the constant fighting was just a cover up for how both of them really felt.

Their relationship was well known to almost everyone at school and everyone congratulated them and welcomed them with open arms and never shunned them. It was more than they could say for their parents. Sakura's parents, being brought up in the catholic faith, disowned her without a second thought and forgot her. Ino's parents had been a bit more understanding and accepted her choice and were proud of her, though her mother was still a little bit cautious about the subject, but she grew to see how much the two loved each other and saw that what they had was precious and became a gay rights supporter because of it. Ino's mother even offered to talk to Sakura's parents to reconsider everything, though her parents still wouldn't accept it, or mostly her father. Her mother on the other hand is rather tolerant in the matter and still talks to Sakura on some occasions, but their relationship will never be what it used to be before this incident arose.

"That really is true," Naruto said pensively, looking out into the street, watching the cars drive past and the leaves rise up the ground as the cars ran over them.

"So did anything interesting happen at the performance?" Sakura asked.

Naruto smirked at how his friend was going to react when he told her, "Oh, nothing that great…except I got to actually talk to him." He felt triumph when Sakura's mouth hung agape and started at him with wide eyes.

"WHAT?! You got to talk to him?! How? When?" she looked at him curiously to see if he was lying to her, but she found total amusement and truth in his eyes.

He cleared his throat to try and emphasize the importance of the talk, but stopped his little charade when the pink hair girl gave him a glare that would rival the devils. "Well, after the performance he went to the bar to get a drink. I spotted him there and I just started talkin' to him I guess… It really wasn't anything special, nothing really happened. But I had to bail a little early and I gave him my number just in case he wanted to go hang out sometime." He winked at her as she still stared at him wide eyed.

"You gave Sasuke your number?" She asked still amazed at how lucky Naruto could be at times that actually mattered and unlucky at times when he needed it most.

He nodded to her reassuringly and took another sip of his coffee. He was more than happy with the reaction he got from her and inwardly triumphed. Not like he really needed to but he liked to brag every now and then just to see how jealous his friend could get. It could become quite amusing at times and he always relished in the fact that he got to do something not very many people got to do.

"God Naruto, you're so lucky. I would have killed just to talk to him! But then again, the chances of him calling you are very slim… I mean you met the guy once I doubt he's gonna call you. You should have asked for his number since I'm sure you would have called him." She stated simply, finishing her cup of coffee.

_Freakin girls' universal knowledge… I hate it…' _He mentally cursed himself; she was right, as per usual. The least he could hope for was that Sasuke even remembered him and would give the courtesy to call him. His train of thought was cut off as another decided to join their early morning talk.

"Hey Naruto! Good Morning, how are you?" Ino said, crossing the street to join her lover and her friend. She successfully crossed it and pulled up a chair from another table and sat down right next to her beloved.

"I'm good Ino, you?" he held up his cup of coffee in a salute, before downing the rest of the cooling liquid.

"I'm good," she said cheerfully, "a little too early for me, but other than that I'm doing just fine." She smiled and turned to Sakura and gave her a kiss before asking her, "Did you ask him yet?"

Sakura's face flushed a bit at the kiss and her question, "No…not yet. I was getting around to it, but it's not as easy you made it seem…it's embarrassing, and what if he said no? Then what would we do?"

"Why do you think he'd say no? And if he says no, it's not that big of a deal. Just calm down, silly" Ino kissed her on the forehead to reassure her of everything and she visibly relaxed at the touch of affection.

Naruto was more confused than ever, and he just stared at the couple as they discussed this problem they seemed to be having and watched it be resolved just as quickly as it had started. It amazed him at how much they had changed in the years that they had become a couple. Back in the old days, they would already be pulling each others hairs out by now, but now they were all lovey dovey and Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sweet moment shared between the two.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you guys talking about?" Naruto said, trying to shush the questions that kept floating around his head.

Surprised, both girls turned their heads, almost completely forgetting he was there. Sakura blushed and Ino took her hand and stroked it gently, causing her to blush even more.

"Well, we sort of wanted to ask you something Naruto." Ino answered.

"Ok, go ahead. What is it?" he smiled brightly at her.

"We want you," she paused and glanced over to Sakura for a moment and saw her nod her head and continued, "to… Ok, let me rephrase this." She took a deep breath before continuing yet again.

"Sakura and I want to have a baby." She paused and waited for his reaction which seemed to light up ten-fold and his smile rivaled a 100 watt bulb.

"That's great!! Congratulations!" he stated enthusiastically.

She smiled at his enthusiasm and carried on, "Thank you. And as you probably very well know, we aren't capable of actually having children of our own.

Naruto nodded for her to go on.

"That's why…we both came to the same conclusion every time this conversation came up…and that's why we want you to be the father of our baby." She stared at him waiting patiently for all the information to register in his mind and process this.

He stared blankly at her face sorting out all that she had said. It was very sudden and was quite a shock, but still a very pleasing one. He was absolutely ecstatic about the idea of being the father of their child that he jumped up from his seat and shouted, "OF COURSE!!" after being glared at by several people just having their peaceful morning disrupted, he sat down and continued the conversation in his normal tone of voice.

"Of course I will! I'll gladly be the father of your baby…but how will I manage that…?" He asked somewhat ashamed not knowing the answer.

Both girls breathed a sigh of relief at his answer and laughed at his limited knowledge of the situation.

"Well, first we'd go to the doctors to get you checked to make sure you have no sexual diseases. Of course we know you don't because you're still a virgin, but it's just a precaution for all the sperm donors. Now you don't really have to do anything, and we can get into more details when were ready to actually have the baby. We just wanted to ask you now so you knew that we had you in mind for this." Sakura stated happily.

"Well I'm greatly honored and I'm glad you guys picked me for this. It really makes me happy! Even though he won't exactly be my kid, it will still be my flesh and blood and I'm glad to appease my favorite ladies." He flashed them his genuine smile that showed his appreciation.

They smiled back at him, knowing exactly what he meant by that.

"Naruto, I'm sorry but Ino and I have to do some shopping around town today so we have to leave now. Thank you for accepting! You have no idea how much it means to us that you're going to do this! We're really eternally grateful." Sakura said while getting up from her chair and leaning forward to place a kiss on his whiskered cheek.

"Don't worry about. You two go out and have fun today!" He said to them cheerfully as they walked away, waving happily before crossing the street and heading out of sight.

Naruto slumped down in his seat, completely blown away by this morning's events. One second he wasn't even thinking of having a kid of his own flesh and blood, and the next he was asked to become the indirect father of Sakura and Ino's child. Not saying that he didn't want it, he truthfully did, it was just that it was such a sudden question, he wasn't exactly expecting to be asked to be father. He was happy none the less though. Once the shock was over and done with he couldn't just leave his friends hanging like that and he was more than happy to accept.

Not feeling the least bit remorseful about his decision, he effectively paid for the bill and stood up and walked down the street. He was enjoying the slight breeze the September air was giving him when his cell phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket to see a number he didn't recognize and answered it.

"Hello? Who is this?" he asked.

"_Hn, dobe." _

"Sasuke?" he asked completely surprised.

"_Hn" _was all Naruto heard the raven haired man illiterate.

"Hey! I didn't think you'd actually call me! Heh, what's up?" he questioned, trying to start a conversation.

"_Dobe, nothing I just wanted to call you so you wouldn't drag my ass off stage as you said you would."_

"Well good for your ass then huh?"

"_Hn"_

"Not a very talkative person are ya?"

"_Hn"_

"I'll take that as a yes and go along with it. Do you wanna go hang out today?"

"_I thought you had something to do today?"_

"Yea, I did. It's already happened, and now all that's left is for me to show you around town" Naruto said happily.

"_Who said I would let you?"_

"Who said you wouldn't let me?" Naruto smirked at his smart retort.

Sasuke chuckled, "_Hn, I'm at the Kyuubi. I'll be there all day so just come in any time." _

Naruto smiled victoriously, scaring a little kid walking beside him, causing him to run right back to his mom and hide behind her legs. "Finally starting to talk in a full and complete sentence now? I'm impressed teme. Alright, I'm only a few blocks away so I'll see ya soon."

"_Hn, dobe," _with that said he hung up.

"Teme, he hangs up before I could say good bye!" Naruto scowled at his phone but flipped it closed and made his way to the Kyuubi to go see Sasuke.

Naruto walked the few blocks to the local night club/bar and walked in through the double doors.

The Kyuubi was a local hang out spot for some of the young adults and teens. Even though it was a club, they still let teenagers in, as long as they didn't drink anything alcoholic they were fine. The club was just the place where people came to get away and dance their stress away or just go to the concerts they held. The concerts never were big bands, since it was such a small town, but they had local entertainment that kept the people interested and that was good enough for them. The inside was mostly black and had a few random pictures of nothing in particular scattering the walls. There was a stage directly in straight ahead when you walked through the doors, to the right was the bar with a different selection of drinks, to the left was just plain dance floor that held the majority of the space the Kyuubi occupied. The place was the ultimate dance place, with strobe lights and all the rave kind of lighting. Though it is a dance place it also can turn into something quite different from time to time when it wanted to be with different lighting to change whatever crowd it was entertaining that night.

Naruto had just stepped into the Kyuubi when a sweet singing voice filled his ears. It was obviously Sasuke and he was stopped speechless as he looked at him. He was just like an angel sitting there on the bar stool, microphone in front of his face, and guitar in his lap. He stroked the chords with such grace and elegance it would make anyone jealous. His face was one of serene poise, his eyes were closed and his face looked still as a statue and in full concentration. He was simply breathtaking. The other instruments had joined into his strumming as he began to sing, unaware of anything except his music.

_There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.  
What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in._

There was a break in his singing and Sasuke looked out into the supposed empty area to see the blonde he had just talked to standing, mesmerized by the entrance of the door. He smirked at the expression on the others face and signaled to the band that was backing him up with the different instruments to cease their playing.

Naruto knew that song. Even though Sasuke never had a CD or any kind of famous deal, Naruto knew that song, he would bet his life on it. It was one that he had heard a long ago that he remembered as if it happened yesterday. Memories started to resurface as the melody reached his ears and soaked into his mind once again, filling his head with recollections he thought he had forgotten, but not completely. Snapping out of the daze he was just in, Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke and quickly strolled over to him. He came to the edge of the stage to look up at him, hiding any sign of the sudden rush of emotions that had just overwhelmed him a moment ago, and was still amazed at how a person, a human, could look like an angel.

"That was a nice song. The lyrics are just amazing, you really have a talent you know that?" Naruto said, giving the man above a smile.

Sasuke blushed a bit as the light that was focused on him, bounced off and hit the blonde man below, with a strange kind of ethereal glow. "I've been told a few times."

"You always this conceited?" Naruto accused.

"That wasn't conceited, that was an answer to your question, dobe." Sasuke answered.

"You could have just said 'yeah' or a 'thanks'. You didn't have to sound so stuck up, teme. And quit calling me a dobe!"

"I wouldn't if you weren't one." Sasuke stated, bored.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Dobe,"

Naruto huffed and just blew this part of the conversation off, not wanting to upset the mood he was in. "So, you ready to go and hang out now?"

"Hn," Sasuke answered before he got up off his bar stool and headed backstage. On his way he thanked his back up for the help and he proceeded to place his guitar in its case and grabbing his coat, before walking back out to meet back up with the blonde man.

"Ready?" Naruto asked as he watched the other man come into his view.

"Yeah," Sasuke stated, shrugging on his coat.

"Alright c'mon let's go!" Naruto said excitedly as he wrapped his arm around Sasuke's and dragged him to the door leading him outside to show him around town.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**How was that??**

**Wow this is actually my first update to any of my stories (2)**

**The next chapter will be Naruto and Sasuke's somewhat date as Naruto shows him around town.**

**REVIEWS!!!!!! I NEED THEM TO SURVIVE!!!!**

**Ok that's a REALLY big lie, if I was Pinocchio my nose would be from where I'm sitting now all the way to Japan! XDD**

**(From where I am that's pretty far)**

**Well anyways hopefully you guys like this chapter and review!**

**I won't update this unless I get at least 5 reviews, more is always appreciated though heheehe ^^**

**Ja ne,**

**xoxox Cherry**


End file.
